Push and Pull
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: "Even after all these years, I'm still making sure no one kicks your ass but me."    Seddie  Rated T for a tiny bit of swearing.


**Push and Pull.**  
**Disclaimer; I Own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"She was totally begging me for it, i mean, i was in there from the start. She was so desperate." Freddie rolled his eyes at the sound of Ryan Webber's voice. It was just hitting twelve thirty and was lunchtime for Seattle Community College. Freddie was attending SCC for a few years so he could keep an eye on his mom, who had recently discovered she has breast cancer. At nineteen, Freddie wanted to study business and was working his way up the ladder at Pear. But until he had his proper qualifications which only made him last another year in this place, he couldn't move up any further than he already was, which wasn't very far. So now, he was sat in the cafeteria of his college listening to Ryan Webber brag about his latest squeeze, or his latest date rape as most would call it. He was hot, so any girl would swoon if he asked them out and immediately agree, but while on the date, he'd force himself upon the girl and if she said no, well, let's just say it wasn't exactly fun for the girl. Freddie scowled as he heard him begin to talk again. "She was literally begging and so it was so much easier-"

"Easier to rape her you mean?" Freddie spoke up locking dangerous eyes with Ryan who turned and scowled at him.

"Why don't you just keep your mouth shut Benson?"

"What? Are you going to make me?" Freddie stood up and stepped forward. No way was he afraid of this Doofus.

"Oh don't under estimate me Freddo, i could do you some serious damage." Ryan scowled.

"Don't under estimate me either, because i could do some serious damage to you…." A voice from behind Ryan stated. Freddie could already hear the smirk on her face. Ryan span around, his eyes harsh. That was when Freddie saw her. There was no mistake. Her long blonde curly hair and those piercing blue eyes. She looked alot older than last time he'd saw her. She looked so much more... developed. If that was the right word. Her figure was still tiny for someone who ate so much.

"Oh please, your just another chick who-" Suddenly Sam swung her arm and connected her fist with Ryan's smug looking face. The force behind her punch knocked him to the floor, his head practically smashing off the ground. He groaned in pain and Sam looked up, locking eyes with a shocked Freddie. Her blue eyes sparkled making him swoon slightly.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Dude you broke my nose!" She heard Ryan screeched as he managed to prop himself up, but was feeling his nose in shock. Blood was dripping from it and running down his face, which looked a lot more gruesome than it actually was. Sam's eyes snapped back down to the jock on the floor. She growled.

"Good you bastard!"

"Watch you mouth princess!" He snapped at her, and tried to get up but failed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sam challenged, narrowing her perfect blue eyes. He glared at her but refused to say anything back. He pulled himself off of the floor and walked away through the crowd. She span around to face Freddie who's mouth had dropped. The blonde smiled at him, closing the distance between them.

"Hey Sam." He smiled.

"Fredward." She nodded, the slightest of smirks upon her face.

"I haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been busy." She states, not wanting to get into it much.

"It's good to see you Sam."

"You too Freddie."

"I didn't know you went to this college…." He paused for a second, a smirk making it's way onto his face. "Or any college." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well I don't usually cross over to the dork side of campus.. I'm a art student." Of corse. How could he have forgotten she was studying art. Although, he hadn't seen her for two years… she could have changed her mind.

"Funny." Her smirk switched to a small smile. "We should hang out sometime Sam.."

"We'll see." She said, almost flirtatiously. She turned her back and walked a few steps before spinning back around to face him. "Even after all these years, I'm still making sure no one kicks your ass but me." With that, she was gone.. Leaving Freddie to simply stare after her.

* * *

**Just another short oneshot... like i said on the other oneshot i've just posted... the other oneshot will be out tomorrow hopefully.  
Hope you like this. It's not great though.  
Please Review.  
-Dreamer **


End file.
